A Rather Impressive Love Fest
by InLoveWithSlytherinBoys
Summary: Young Harry Has come into his creature inheritance, ready to search for his many mates. read to find who they are and what challenges will stand in his way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First of Many

Harrys POV

"Ron! 'Mione!" I called out at kings cross station. They both turned swiftly and gave me their brightest smiles and I couldn't help smile back as 'Mione slammed me into a bone crushing hug, "Harry! How was your summer?" I tried to hide the flinch that followed her question, and it seems I succeeded, "yah, it was as good as it gets with the Dursley's." Ron nodded sympathetically. "I have something really weird to tell you guys," I said hesitantly. They just stared at me like expectant children, and I tried not to laugh, "I came into my creature in heritance," I paused, "as a Vampire." Both of them grinned, "That's great, why are you so nervous?" Ron questioned.

We got onto the train to find the first empty compartment. As we took our seats I replied, "I am more excited than nervous. Because it is an inheritance I will be trying to find my mates." Hermione looked up at this, "Mates? As in more than one?" I nodded, "yes I could have any number of mates. I will recognize them by scent, they will each have an absolutely intoxicating scent that will be different for each one. I will not know how many until I find all of them. Once I find all of my mates I will feel complete and whole." They both seemed to understand pretty easily.

'Mione as always informed us of our close arrival and directed us to change into our robes. She is and always will be a good friend but at times I wonder if she has a mommy complex. Of course she was correct however, shortly after we changed we arrived to be loaded onto carts and taken to the one place I will always consider home.

I smiled as I sat at the Gryffindor table once more and watched the first years be sorted. Regardless of my natural diet I still could not wait for the feast seeing as my taste for human food has not changed. I simply have to have blood at least once every couple days to keep up my strength. The food as always was delicious. Delicious until the overwhelming smell of cedar and rich chocolate wafted through the room. I searched the room both scared and anxious. "Who is it?" I growl out loud. At this 'Mione looks over, "who is what?" I hiss irritated, "my mate is in this room but I can't tell who!"

Her eyes lit up, "you have a mate here? That's wonderful Harry!" I nodded still looking around the room. Ron smiled, "who do you think it will be?" I shrugged, "I don't know but that smell. It's absolutely incredible," it was moaned more than said. "What smell?" I could tell 'Mione was just as excited as I was and also curious so I decided I would answer her questions without complaint. "Like a light cedar and rich luscious chocolate. It is taking over all of my senses. I need to know who it is." She nodded her understanding and I know her understanding came from her secret love for Ron.

McGonagall came by near the end of dinner and gave us our schedules. I looked at it and chuckled knowing that Ron would not be please. Double potions first thing after breakfast. "Double potions tomorrow," I said inwardly smirking. It is fun sometimes just to mess with him. After dinner we all went up to Gryffindor tower, "I am going to get an early night. I will need it dealing with Snape in the morning." I slept horribly just as I normally do. The night mares are getting far worse than they normally are. I don't know what is going on but I am worried that Voldemort is the reason.

I woke up after a restless night and went down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione. Breakfast was again delicious but I could again smell the intoxication of my mate as well as my need for blood becoming more apparent. I found that all I could things about my mate, and the lack of knowledge of who it was, was pissing my off. "Come on Ronald! We are going to be late," 'Mione broke me from my thoughts and we all got to potions and waited for class to start, surprisingly all of us were slightly early.

The class went silent the moment Professor Snape began to speak. "Look to the board and follow the instructions," he spoke in his sexy drawn out tone, "you will be learning how to make a basic blood replenishing potion, now begin." I went to gather the ingredients for Ron, 'Mione, and myself when I stiffened. I grabbed the blue blood, phoenix tears, roots, and stirring rod and sat back down. I looked frantically once again around the room. They were here in class and I had about 4 hours to figure out who it was thanks to the class being a double. "What's wrong mate?" Ron questioned. I laughed at the Irony, "that's just it, they're here! My mate!" 'Mione looked up from adding the phoenix tears while I carefully chopped the roots, "your mate is in the classroom?" I nodded quickly. "If we finish early you can ask Professor Snape to walk the classroom and explain why," Hermione suggested. She always was the most logical of us and so I agreed. About an hour in I took the sample ready to ask Snape if I could do as Hermione suggested and to explain why. Handing it to him I realized there was no need.

I quickly walked back to my seat and threw my head into my hands, "Shit, Shit, Shit!" I cursed. "Did he say no?" Ron asked not understanding my irritation. "No I didn't have to ask. I know who it is," I stated sharply. They looked at me, eyes lit up, "Well who is it?" 'Mione asked happily. I looked at them nervous as to what they would think of him, "My first mate is Professor Snape." Both of their eyes grew to the size of the giant squid.

"Your Mate is Snape!" Ron yelled a little too loudly and as he did so I felt my stomach turn as the class room fell into silence. I was glad when 'Mione punched Ron hard in the arm. 'So much for easing him into it gently,' I thought to myself. "Potter!" my professor said coldly, "you will stay after class to explain what Weasly just shouted to the class." I groaned and got even more depressed when I heard Malfoy sniggering, "yes sir."

It's not that I didn't like Snape, because I did. A lot. I have liked him since the end of 3rd year though I am not sure how my interest in him came about. I just began noticing everything about him that drove my feelings for him. The way when he is irritated he taps his fingers, or when he concentrates he drags the quill feather across the bottom of his lip, or when he notices a student doing well he finds some way to both insult and praise them at the same time. He is mysterious and unconventionally sexy. In no way is my distress because I don't want him.

He hates me with every bit of being and of course fate would make him my mate. I refuse to be like some and force his hand. I want my mates to want me the same way I want them. I know what my father did and I hate him for it. How could he do this to me? If he just left that wonderful man alone I might stand a chance, but now I just know he will reject me.

I jumped when he finally dismissed the class, and sat there wondering if I was going to lose the contents of my breakfast. "Mr. Potter, I don't know what joke you and you're friends are playing but I demand to know what it is," he spoke angrily. I shivered as his voice flowed over me and I felt my vampire's excitement at being alone with my mate. I fought for words as I tried to ignore that incredible smell, "It wasn't a joke sir but if I may I should explain about what happened this summer for you to fully understand." He nodded and waited for my explanation. "This summer I came into my creature inheritance as a vampire. I do not know the extent of your knowledge of vampires but when we come into our inheritance we are able to begin searching for our mates. Being the only one left seeing as my father is dead I have to start a clan of my own, and as such will have many mates. I will not know how many I have until I have found all of them, and when I do I will finally feel complete and happy. After which I will need to need to bare children to continue my clan and increase our population. When I came into the class I smelled one of my mates. Cedar and warm rich chocolate. It was not until I handed you the sample that I realized that my first mate is in fact you," I finished my long ass speech and waited for the storm to come bracing myself for his anger.

"if this is in fact true then we have a lot to discuss, if it is not I guaranty I will have you out of Hogwarts in a second," he spoke firmly then continued, " I have a potion in my office that can Identify weather or not you are in fact a vampire. If you indeed are then we need to go speak with the headmaster before we have our own discussion." I agreed without hesitation to take the potion. He handed me the vial, "green means you are, whereas blue means you are not." I uncorked the vial and made a face at the awful flavor as I downed it. His eyes grew wide as I glowed green for about a minute. I figured from his reaction that he had not expected me to be telling the truth. "Very well, follow me."

I followed him to the giant gargoyle and he gave it the password, "Lemon Drops." I rolled my eyes. That manipulative bastard and his god damn sweets. Yes I the golden boy is not in favor of a man that sends me to the same abusive home year after, and try's to slip me obedience potions regularly. All in all the man was now on my hypothetical hit list. We walked through the door to that god damn eye twinkling smile. "What can I do for you boys?" the old man asked continuing to twinkle annoyingly.

"Albus I am afraid we have a situation that we will need your input on," Snape said emotionlessly. Dumbledick nodded, "I do believe I need to know the situation in order to give my input." Snape bit his cheek, "yah uh Potter I think you should explain it." I glared only to see him smirking with amusement, "I am not going into detail this time. Putting it in shorter terms, I came into my creature inheritance as a vampire over the summer and one of my mates is Snape." The old hag looked at me thoughtfully, "Well with it being a creature inheritance I give my consent, can I assume you two will be wanting for quarters together?" not that he could not give the consent seeing as it was legalized and required by law to do so.

I looked at Snape nervously, "I don't know, what ever Professor Snape would like to do I will go along with. I will not be forcing the bonding. It is in his hands completely." I said this sadly knowing that there was a large chance that he would reject me. He looked at me with a puzzled face, "I agree with the private quarters but we should not bond until we can get to know one another truly." I know the grin that I was wearing after hearing this was the size of California, "I am in agreement with that as well." He gave me a quick nod as our eyes met and held for a few seconds longer than was necessary. "Very well my boys, the room set up on the third floor in the east hand corridor, fifth door down. You may go and see that it is to your likings."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting to Know the First

Harry's POV

We arrived at our new quarters, and I was starting to get a little nervous. Neither of us had spoken a single word the whole way there. The entrance was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Giant snake and I smiled and switch to pastletongue, ~ hello. ~ Salazar looked up while Snape watched with interest though I know he would never admit it, ~ Hello speaker, you must be Harry and this is? ~ I laughed, ~this is Severus Snape, and He is the head of Slytherin. ~ Salazar looked at Snape thoughtfully ~ what do you wish you password to be? ~ I looked to my professor, "what do you want to make our password?" He smirked, "How about Salazar in Pastletongue." I smiled at that and then looked to Salazar, ~Salazar in pastletongue~ he chuckled and let us in.

As we got inside I was pretty amazed. The room was warm and welcoming with a large fireplace which I immediately fell in love with. "This place is amazing!" I said excitedly. Snape just rolled his eyes and sat in one of the black leather chairs. The décor was a mix of silver, green, red and gold. It had a love seat and two chairs as well as a red cherry wood table. I sat at the love seat, "professor..." he cut me off, "I do think considering the situation that my first name would be appropriate outside of class." I was thrilled by the permission and continued, "Severus, why didn't you reject me the second you found out. I expected you would be more upset than this." He sighed, "I don't hate you regardless of how my actions may have made you feel in the past. It is time I get past old grudges, you are not a bad looking young man and I am going to take the time to see who you really are before I make a decision."

"So does that mean, well what does it mean. Are we a couple then or are we waiting?" Severus laughed lightly and I knew that I was going to do all in my power to hear that laugh, "if you feel that is something you are okay with I see no objections." I bit my lip lightly realizing how hungry I was starting to get. He smelled absolutely incredible, and I could only imagine how sweet and mouthwatering his warm blood would taste running down my throat. He seemed to notice my silence and hesitation to speak, "Is there something you need?" I spoke trying to keep my voice steady, "I think I should go feed, I am getting rather hungry and your scent is driving me crazy." He laughed, "if you don't take too much why not just take from me if as you so eloquently put it, my scent is driving you crazy."

**Slashy Scene – delicate eyes skip down to next bolded line**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "you are giving me permission to take blood from you? You know my bite has a light aphrodisiac in it right? It will awaken arousal not that I'd mind but it is up to you." He didn't seem to think too much about the situation, "well with aphrodisiac it won't hurt too badly and I am sure we can think of a way to get rid of such issue without bonding." I walked over and carefully sat in his lap, and moved his hair out of his way. He tilted his head to give me better access, and the sight of his corroded artery made me gasp lightly. As gently as I could I put my lips to his neck kissing the flesh then sunk my teeth into him. I moaned loudly as the first gush of blood rushed over my tongue and I began lapping at the addicting liquid.

Severus thread his hands into my hair and pulled my head into his neck panting in pleasure, "god yes! Don't stop!" I increased the pressure of my lips and ground myself into him as I felt both his and my own treasure grow to full size. He groaned, "Fuck Harry! Bite harder! That's it good boy!" his words turned me on to the full extent, and bit harder though I was taking smaller sips so I could drink longer. I don't know if my need to hear his voice means I have a voice fetish, but the seductive pleads, orders, and cussing alone could bring me to release. I moaned but I knew unless he had some of my blood I would have to stop soon and I didn't want that. I licked his neck healing the opening, "if you want me to keep drinking you need my blood." He spoke through his gasping, his eyes clouded with lust, "what will be the affect?" I whimpered through my arousal, "it will keep your blood at a healthy level so I can drink as much as I like, it will also increase your arousal as well as make you a little stronger and faster for the next couple days." He nodded his approval.

"Just bite until you break skin and drink," I instructed quickly and put the top of my shoulder, just below my neck to his lips. He did as I said and I whined in pleasure, "Fuck yes, you feel so good." While he drank I reopened the previous spot I had been feeding from and wordlessly removed our clothing. He gasped at the sudden Skin contact. He bit harder and drew more blood causing my head to fly up, "oh god yah!" I threaded my fingers tightly in his hair and sealed up his would once more. Seeing how much he enjoyed drinking from me I pulled my neck away allowing it to heal putting my wrist to his mouth giving me room to get to my knees in front of him. He again bit continuing to drink from me, eyes rolling as he savored every bit of the flavor, "that's it Severus, drink."

Now on my knees I placed soft kisses and small sucks on his thighs before licking the tip of his dripping cock. He tasted immaculate as I pulled him down my throat bobbing up and down in a fast rhythm. I love the feel of him pumping himself down my throat. I pulled off to breath, "cum for me love." I pulled him back into my mouth as I stroked myself with the hand that was not being drank from. I felt him stiffen further in my mouth and swallowed as Severus released into my mouth, and I over my hand. Once he calmed down he released my wrist and it healed itself. I did a cleaning spell and summoned our clothes back.

**End of Slashy scene – you may now continue reading**

I curled up into my Severus and smiled, "you like feeding from me?" he kissed my neck then playfully glared at me, "so what if I did." I rolled my eyes at how stubborn he could be but I loved him for it none the less. "I love you Severus. I just thought you should know that I loved you before I discovered you were my mate. Since the end of third year actually. That won't ever change." He looked into my eyes shock written on his face, "I think I could learn to love you as well. I never hated you honestly I just have to learn to see you past your father. In fact I think I am already beginning to do so."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:They know

(Really short chapter!)

Harrys POV

The next morning Harry woke up tightly wrapped In Severus's arms. He looked up to see the older man smiling down at him, "Good morning Harry." I grinned brightly, "good morning Severus." He chuckled at hearing my stomach growling, "Let's head to breakfast." I frowned slightly, "I don't want to hide this Sev, and I want people to know that you're mine." He rose an eye brow to me and laughed, "You vampires and your possessive antics." I stuck my tongue out but allowed for him to continue. "I didn't plan on hiding this now let's go I am hungry as well." I smirked but we both got out of bed and headed to the great hall.

We looked at one another once we reached the door and Severus broke the silence first, "ready?" I nodded and took his hand in mine and we casually walked into the large room. Immediately the hall went dead silent much like the potions class had. He stopped at Gryffindor table and pulled me into him and smiled warmly, "I will see you later, try to stay out of trouble in the meantime." I smiled back, "I will do my best, try not to make too many children cry?" his smirk said that he would not, though he replied anyways, "no promises." And with that he lightly kissed my lips released my and went to the staff table, while I sat down at my table next to Ron and Hermione.

"You two actually hooked up?" asked Ron unbelievingly. I nodded eager to brag about him. 'Mione seemed to notice this, "well tell us about the new boyfriend." I was glad for once that she persisted on information, "He is amazing and so sweet. He is funny and gentle and his words are like velvet. He tastes so good, and his blood is so warm and welcoming. I love him so much. Everything about him is incredible," I rambled. She smiled, "he let you bite him?" I grinned, "He loves it actually he even took some of my blood so I didn't have to stop drinking." She rose an eye brow at this. Ron cut in with his two sense, "wait! Snape? Funny, gentle and sweet? We are talking about the same person right?" I had to laugh at this, "yes Severus. The same person. Now though I am curious to who else I will be mated to."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Second at Hogsmead

Harry's POV

It was Saturday and Professor McGonagall was taking all of the students on the first trip to Hogsmead. I was rather surprised when Severus decided he was going to go so he could spend the day with me. The wonderful man next to me, had his arms around me holding me close to him as we walked, "you're freezing let us go get a drink and dinner so you might warm up." I was grateful for the suggestion, "sounds good, thank you." We walked into the three broom sticks and you could say that there were some weird looks given to the boy who lived sitting down with an ex death eater.

Ignoring the annoying people in the restaurant we both ordered a steak, potatoes and a butter beer. "So you said you would like to get to know one another before we bond completely, what do you want to know?" I said waiting for him to start whatever questioning he had for me. He smiled softly, "I don't know I just feel like we need to know each other at a better level. How about you tell me about your family." I looked up fast at the last question I thought he would ask me, "I don't think you will enjoy hearing this but if you wish to know I will try to keep my wits about me. The Dursley's are in no way family in my eyes. My family has been dead since before I can remember. The Dursley's locked me in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 12 years of my life, and rarely fed me among other abuse. I really don't want to go any further into it here."

Sev looked as though he could killed my muggle family where they stood, "They WHAT!?" I felt my stomach turn, "please calm down love, its fine we will talk about this at home." My Severus took a few deep breaths and reluctantly gave a nod, "I suppose we have more in common than I originally thought. My father didn't care too much for me. Thought he could beat my magic and independence out of me." I growled at this but I was grateful he actually managed to calm him, and at the same time strangely warm that he was so angry. For the first time I felt like someone actually care about me. I was even more please that he felt comfortable enough to share that with me.

My thoughts were broke when the intoxicating aroma with the combination of ripe strawberries and a summer's ocean breeze, "HOLY HELL!" Sev looked at me with a shocked expression, "what's wrong?" I swallowed, "the second one. The second one is here." His eyes showed realization, "who is it?" I shook my head as I looked around "I'm not sure, I'd have to be close to know who it is. I am going up to the bar to get us more butter beer so I can see if I can figure who it is."

I walked as slowly as I could smelling the wonderful strawberries get closer to me. Strawberries and ocean breeze finally overwhelmed my senses and looked at the table, "Mr. Malfoy?" He looked up, "ah Mr. Potter, what a lovely surprise." Though I know it was sarcastic a part of me pretended otherwise and I had to try to hide the blush that came to my cheeks, "can I treat you to a drink sir?" Lucius looked down at his almost empty drink the arched his brow, "I suppose that would be acceptable." My breath caught in my throat, "I am sitting over there by Severus, and you go ahead over there. What are you drinking?" "Brandy, thank you Mr. Potter," and with that he headed over to the table.

I got to the table and Sev smirked and mouthed, 'him?' I nodded and sat down handing Lucius his drink and Severus his, "So Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in town?" His eyes were so soft and his hair looked like smooth silk. I don't know how I missed it before. Those soft eyes gazed into mine, "Well Mr. Potter I was actually doing some shopping, I was in need of some potion ingredients actually." "Honestly Mr. Malfoy, its Harry I insist. And I would think you would ask Severus. He is after all a wonderful potion's master," I threw a small grin at Sev whom I caught blushing. Mr. Malfoy gave one of his heart melting smiles, "Well Harry then I must insist on you addressing me as Lucius. I did consider you Severus but I didn't want to impose. I know how busy you can be."

Harry knew that Severus approved by the sound of his voice as he replied, "Lucius you know I would not have minded, perhaps you would like to join me and Harry back to our quarters?" Severus only used such a gentle voice with him and it held the same care he would use as well. Lucius still grinning spoke in his smooth and elegant voice once more, "That sounds wonderful, that is if that's alright with you of course Harry." I couldn't believe he honestly thought that I could possibly in any way say no to him coming home with us, "Of course you are invited Lucius." I couldn't help but to notice how sweet it felt to have his name rolling off of my tongue.

We paid the tab and went back to the castle and to mine and Severus's room when Lucius finally spoke up, "I can't help but to be curious as to how the two of you came to be sharing quarters." Severus looked at me, "You are explaining it to him as well. I refuse to explain any of this craziness." I groaned realizing that he had no intentions of caving and explained to Lucius how I was a vampire and how Sev was one of my mates. Lucius seemed severely surprised by this announcement, "I do understand the culture of the vampires, though I am surprised to hear that Severus is indeed one of your mates. Have you found any others?" I couldn't help but to laugh, "Oh yah I found the second one alright." I could tell Severus was having a hard time not laughing.

Lucius looked more confused than I had ever seen him, "Why do I feel like I am missing something here?" I decided that that was the right moment to tell him, "You are missing the fact that you in fact are my second mate. I didn't figure it out until I smelt your scent at The Three Broomsticks." If I could have had a camera in that moment and time I would have taken Merlin knows how many pictures of his face. It was, for lack of a better word, priceless. He finally managed to find his voice, "So the three of us, I mean the reason you invited me here…" he may have found his voice but was getting know where, "Severus kiss him. NOW." I ordered.

Severus did as ordered accepting that I was truly going to be dominate in this strangely growing relationship. Lucius was stopped from his ramblings as Severus Shoved his tongue into his mouth, exploring, tasting. I moaned happily at the scene that was being presented to me. Sev finally pulled away gasping, "Lucius would you stop rambling and give the consent for us to bond." My eyes widened, "Sev, are you truly ready I won't force you into this. And Lucius this is entirely up to you, so don't rush into a decision." Lucius shook his head, "No I want this, and I give consent to both you and Severus to bond with me." Severus took up where My Luc finished, "We can get to know one another in time but regardless I know I will never wish to leave you now that I have you. I give you my consent to perform the bonding."

**Start of Slash scene- delicate eyes may skip to next bolded words**

No one had to tell me twice I can tell you that. I smirked evilly, "Severus I want you to kiss Lucius again while you to slowly and erotically strip each other." Severus again began kissing Lucius as one hand grabbed Lucius's hair and the other slowly began to undo the buttons on Luc's shirt. Pulling on the blonde hair lightly Severus continued kissing at Luc's neck nibbling and sucking. Lucius gasped at the warm lips attacking his neck, while both hands were now sliding his robes off of his shoulders, "fuck Severus, please I need to touch you." I could see clearly that Severus was growing an extra ego at getting a dignified Malfoy to beg and I could only feel myself getting harder as I continued watching with dark and lust filled eyes. I decided to test out how obedient Lucius would be, "Lucius push Severus to the wall and take over starting by stripping him, he has way too many cloths on," I ordered. Lucius cursed at my demanding tone and shoved Sev to the wall as I demanded. Severus whimpered in pleasure at the roughness used on him. I grinned knowing how perfect this would be, now seeing that I had two wonderfully submissive mates. I had to restrain myself from touching myself. I refused to let this be over so soon. No I was going to claim them making sure they know who owns them.

I nearly growled in anticipation as Lucius slid down Severus running his hands down the tone abs as he went, until he was on his knees before the dark haired man. He had grown more daring as he licked down Sev's happy trail while undoing the buttons. He looked up to Severus with a glint in his eyes, stood and turned Sev so his back was to me and bent him over. Lucius got back on his knees, behind Severus this time, getting low enough so that I could still see. He pulled down his pants as slowly as he could revealing his hot firm ass. Lucius then dragged his moist tongue down My Severus's crack slipping it into his entrance all the while shaking his sweet ass seductively whilst removing his own bottoms leaving them both naked in front of me. I smiled, "I rather like the sight of you eating out his ass," I walked over to them and stroked my hand down and tangled my fingers in his hair, and pushed him farther into my first's ass, "don't hold back my Severus I want to hear you." He let out a sweet sounding mewl and managed to gasp out, "Please Lucius deeper!" I loved seeing both of them so wanton and needing, "That's it Severus, do you want me to force his tongue deeper in your ass? I want to hear you say it."

I knew already from his previous submission that he would do as I said to get what he wanted and he did, "Please Harry, I want you to push him deeper into me please!" I did as he asked pushing Luc deeper into Sev's ass, "that's it get him nice and ready for me." I couldn't take much more and knew I would need to take them soon if I wanted to bind us. I pulled Lucius away and moaned when he whimpered at being denied the sweet flavor that was my, no our Severus. I quickly dealt out orders so I could begin, "Move under Severus and kiss once more. While I fuck him I expect you to prepare yourself Lucius."

I watched as Lucius crawled under our Sev and kissed him passionately, Severus tasting himself in Luc's mouth. I slowly eased my cock into Sev's tight heat keening at the warmth now fully surrounding me. "God Sev you're so tight! Are you okay for me to move?" at his nod I pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting all the way back in all the while watching as Lucius fingered his ass, now with three fingers whining into Sev's mouth. I moaned not wanting to finish until I replaced those fingers with my cock and so chanted the words I had memorized a couple weeks ago. I thrusted faster and harder into him speaking in pastletongue to keep it erotic for my mates, ~ I Harry James Potter Accept As Lord Vampire, Severus Tobias Snape as my Mate. I take his Submission, Love and Body. It is done! ~ At that I sunk my teeth into Severus's neck taking two large drinks and sealing the wound.

"Severus Love Step in front of Lucius, Lucius get on all fours for me and suck our Severus's Cock." They did as directed and I again slid slowly into tight heat. I was not as gentle with him knowing he would not like me to be as I slammed hard into his prostate. Severus yelled out as Lucius's pleasure sounds vibrated around his cock. There beautiful sounds were bringing me closer to the edge and so I again chanted to bond myself with the sexy blonde, ~I Harry James Potter Accept as Lord Vampire, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as my Mate. I take his submission, Love and Body. It is done." I bit into Lucius for the first time tasting his blood. Sent over the edge we all were brought to release as I healed his wound. We collapsed on top of one another exhausted and spent. I quickly cast a cleaning charm and we all quickly fell asleep as I held one on either side of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Threat of the Next and Final

Harry's POV

I woke up to a pleasant light shining in my eyes and the comfort of two bodies enclosing me in a cocoon of sorts. I tightened my grip on them smiling in content. I felt My Lucius stir and so I turned and gently kissed his forehead, "Good Morning my Love." He smiled back giving me a small peck on the lips, "Good morning. Last night was amazing Harry, thank you. I am glad that I agreed to the bonding." I smirked, "yes well I hope I reached my goal of making your walking a little painful today." He looked thoughtful, shifted and then laughed softly, "I do believe that goal was met." We both startled when it was Severus to answer, "You defiantly managed it with me." I kissed his cheek then lips, "Good morning my Severus."

We finally managed to get up and go take a shower. It felt so good to be accompanied by my mates so I decided to treat them today. I turned the water pretty hot, just enough so that It would not scald us. We got in and the two were going to wash themselves, but I stopped them, "You are my mates and as your dominate I will take care of you in all ways, just as you two will follow my orders being submissive." They looked at me warmly and I pulled Severus to me and gently rubbed my fingers into his scalp as I massaged in the shampoo. I rinsed him and did the same with the conditioner. His eyes were closed and his body completely relaxed under my hands. I stopped to allow the conditioner to rest and pulled Lucius to me. I grabbed my bottle of body wash and gently washed every inch of him, running circle over his rich muscled shoulders down his back and abs. I ran the cloth up and down his thighs and legs, then thoroughly washing his prized member with gentle and extra care. After I finished I rinsed the conditioner out of Severus's hair and then did the same things to the other.

"Harry I just thought you should know that know when has ever taken care of me in such a way. Thank you," I smiled at My Sev who had just spoke. "My Severus I enjoy taking care of you, there is no need to thank me." Lucius looked at me deeply, "It has been a while for me as well, and though it is not necessary it is important to us that you know how grateful we are." I felt my heart sink, because even if I do not receive the affection someone my age should, I would not wish that treatment on my worst enemy. Well I suppose that though I do not wish it on the Dark Lord, the dark lord has been through exactly what I have. I sometimes wonder if it is bad that I wish I could show him that someone could care for him. Maybe I am just insane.

"Harry? Are you alright?" I looked up to see a concerned Lucius. "Oh Lucius love I am fine. I was just lost in thought," I said pulling him into a strong embrace. I knew that I would start feeling both protective and possessive the moment we bonded. Possessive until one is stunned by a random man in a dark cloak. I fell cold to the floor managing to look at my beloved mates, "RUN!" All went black.

I woke up with chains and shackles on my wrist and ankles. I felt cold stone on the back of my neck leaving me to assume I was in some sort of dungeon. I looked around blinking a time or two when I heard footsteps coming from up and in front of me so I stayed quiet and listened. While listening I heard a groan of pain from beside me while just as doors opened *I must say bad timing on my part* I managed to grumble, "Luc? Sev? You should have got away!"

Light came through the dark dungeon to reveal about 4 death eaters and Voldemort. Voldemort came and kneeled by me glaring into my soul, "Harry Potter. What a pleasant surprise you being here. LUMOS." The dungeon lit up and I saw my lovers chained as I was, "Lucius Love! My Severus! Are you okay? Why did you not run?" I was panicking. I promised to take care of the and now here they are in this mess. Voldemort cut in, "Lovers? I do believe you need to explain." Then I noticed it. The smell of Storm rain and lavender. My eyes widened and my lovers seemed to have noticed this, but I spoke to the best of my ability, "Lord Voldemort, you and I do need to talk but we can't do so with them tied up like so. I Harry James Potter swear on my magic to explain to Lord Voldemort AKA Tom Mar Volvo Riddle what is going on with this whole situation so long as my mates remain safe and with me. It is done"

Magic swirled around me as my promise was bound. Voldemort rose an eyebrow. I smiled lightly at him, "I know you wouldn't trust me to keep my end of the bargain. You have never lied to me and so I trust that with my word they will remain safe and with me for now at least." Voldemort Seemed to be pleased by my response, "very well they will stay with you but will not receive their wands unless you are able to convince me that they are trust worthy." I smiled and decided to butter him up, "of course my lord." I watched shock cross him face briefly before he put his mask back up. "Flattery is not going to work Mr. Potter." I covered up my laugh with a cough as he released my mates who ran to be embraced.

"I am so sorry my love, my Sev, I should have protected you better. I am so sorry!" I sobbed as I held them both tightly well aware of a curiously staring Dark Lord. Lucius spoke first, "We weren't hurt, don't blame yourself. We didn't listen when you told us to run." Severus then continued, "You couldn't have known we would have been so foolish. Please don't feel bad. We love you so much!" and I knew they did as their love surrounded me, cradling me, letting me know they truly did forgive me, "I love you both so much. Don't ever scare me like that again. If I say run you run. I don't care what has happened to me. I will give you both the needed strength later but for now you must come while I talk to this handsome man." Voldemort rolled his eyes at my second attempt at flattery and turned walking out the door. I followed as I knew he expected me to be doing.

We entered what I presumed to be Voldemort's study and he turned to stare at me, "Alright your lovers are safe and with you at the moment, now explain." I kissed each of my sweets on the cheek then turned to my third and explained to him of my inheritance and how Lucius and Severus were my mates. He seemed to be registering this all as quickly as he could before he spoke, "Very well but what does this have to do with me? I already know every custom of the vampires so you have nothing of value for me." I gave him a smirk worthy of Salazar himself, "ah but you see for one you did not know that the night you murdered my parents you turned me into a horcrux, so killing me would have been fatal. I just saved your life love." He was in shock, "I suppose it does make sense. I really shouldn't be to surprise by this, however you calling me love is a different story." I cursed myself for the slip up, "You said that you knew of my heritage so you should clearly understand why when your near all I can smell is rainstorms and lavender. Why the close proximity of you drives me mad. Why all I can think of at the moment is how splendid your sweet red fluids would taste rolling over my tongue." And then as realization hit him he had to sit down.

I was worried I hated the idea of hurting my sweet mate, weather we were bonded yet or not, "Lucius, Severus I am going to cheer our last up. I will tell you when to come help me but for now stay here." They both showed understanding in their eyes and emotions. I walked over to my sweet and ignored his struggling as I pulled him into a tight, but gentle embrace, "I love you Voldemort. I am here for you just as I will be from now on out. My sweet and beautiful Lord." He looked to me and emotions flickered by faster than whiplash, appreciation; understanding; need; fright; anger; hate. The last one left me slightly heartbroken as he finally opened his mouth, "you will stop lying to me right now! I am not beautiful and you don't love me! No one does! No one ever will!"

He was so serious and it tore me up, "I am without a doubt dominate in these relations you will stop and listen to me immediately! You are more beautiful than you could ever imagine. I get you were hurt but I went through the same things. I do love you with all of my heart. I don't give a damn about a stupid prophesy. You are mine and that is final. I will not force you to bond with me but you are mine! I love you so much!" I don't think anyone has ever stood up to him with such force before judging by the way he would open his mouth and then close it again. The next time his mouth opened however words came out, "I don't know about this. I am a Dark Lord and yet you say you love me. I just don't know." I leaned forward just enough to have his crimson eyes meet mine, "Then let me help you decide." With that I brushed my lips against his, letting my magic show him just how much I wanted to love and protect him. He accidentally let a moan escape whilst I explored every inch of his hot moist mouth.

I pulled away, "do you know now? You are everything to me, just as Sev and Luc are. I will love and protect all three of you for the rest of our lives. You are the last of my mates and I want to make that completely official eventually. Let me join you and teach you what it is to have someone respect, care and love you." He looked at me gently, "I have never been loved Harry, you don't know how hard it is for me to believe those words, no one has ever," He choked a little and did the unexpected. He broke down in tears. I caught him and held him firmly in my arms as he fell to his knees. I simply let him cry, soothing him with whispered words of comfort while caressing his back with my finger nails. As I did so I heard my bonded bickering. _–"Severus, he is crying, Harry won't be upset that we want to comfort him." Severus sighed, "I know Lucius but Harry ordered us to stay here. I hate seeing out lord like this as well but what if Harry gets mad." Lucius rolled his eyes, "I don't care I am going over are you coming or not?" Severus groaned irritably, "Fine let's go."-_

I smirked as I saw them both fall to their knees and wrap their arms around their Lord. I looked at them and nodded my approval, not missing the 'I told you so' look Lucius gave Severus. Lucius kissed Voldemort's cheek then whispered into his ear, "Harry is not the only one to love you my lord. You are the dark lord and I think you can understand me revealing feelings for you would not have given me anything less than a crucio, so please trust me when I say I have loved you for a long time. You are not unlovable. You are handsome and charming, and all of the little things about you like when you are please specs of warm brown flash across your beautifully crimson eyes. The way when you speak of our cause you speak with such dedication and confidence. You are so strong, stronger than anyone else I know. Do not ever think that you are unlovable."

Voldemort finally looked up and to Lucius, "thank you Lucius. I think you just gave me the last push I needed to agree to this. Kiss me? Please." Lucius looked as though Christmas had just come early as he kissed His Lord. I could see the passion and desperate heat behind the kiss and was pleased by the comfort my final found from my second. I watched in complete and udder happiness as my sweet Voldemort let his guard down, easing into the situation he was just put in. they pulled apart trying to catch their breath from the searing kiss they had just shared. I decided to break the silence, "My Sweet Voldemort, will you allow me to bind us? I will give Lucius the dominate roll for the night if you wish." He looked into my eyes with thankfulness and gratitude, "yes I will allow it, and I think I would as you suggested, prefer Lucius to be dominate. I understand I will have to get used to being submissive but for now I know and trust Lucius." I already figured this out and agreed without thought.

**Start of Slash Scene- delicate eyes skip down to next bolded words**

I smiled at Lucius, "take over my love, I give you permission to be in control for the night." I could tell that he was excited by the permission and even before he took charge I knew that he would take advantage of this. I was as always correct and was not surprised at his next words, "Harry get on your knees, Severus take your bottoms off. I think we should get our precious final a little more enthusiastic." I found myself actually enjoying the orders he gave out to me as I got to my knees waiting for Severus to release his sweet throbbing member.

I couldn't help but to admire how well-endowed my sweet lover was, as his cock stood at attention in front of me. We waited for instructions. Lucius realized this and gave more orders, "Harry take his cock into your mouth, Severus I want your hands tangled in his hair so you can violently fuck his mouth." He took the job as a dominate extremely well. I took my Severus's cock into my mouth stopping when I found my nose buried into his shaved skin and felt him firmly grip my hair. The pain of his hands tugging gave me immense pleasure. Voldemort was now watching intensely, and we all knew he was enjoying seeing Severus make me choke on him. "What do you think my lord? Are you about ready to participate?" Voldemort moaned in the affirmative.

"Good over there and share Severus's Cock. Harry start undressing our love," he directed us. The order wasn't necessary considering how much I was longing to see what my sweet dark lord had to offer. He came over beside me, and so I released Sev's huge cock with a pop. I smiled in an assuring way and I was glad to see he took that as the push he needed to get going. He dragged the tip of his forked tongue from the base to the tip. Severus let out a guttural groan as the tongue gently parted the slit then back down. I leaned in and followed his example, licking, sucking and nipping at the other side. We got more pleasured moans as we began to make out over his long shaft. I could see Lucius coming undone watching his dominate, and master so submissive.

I watched as he walked over so he could get a better look at the naked dark lord whom I not only seconds before stripped wandlessly. I grabbed at Voldemort's prick and pulled the skin up delicately. I was pleased to hear his breath hitch even farther. I looked to Lucius, "I will need to bond us soon." He nodded, "My Severus come here, and Harry prepare our sweet lord. Eat him till he will be easily slid into." He was being highly merciful considering how long I made him wait. I bent him over and prodded my tongue against his tight pucker. My tongue licked poked and prodded allowing him to get use to the feeling, and when he was I thrust my tongue inside of him. I pulled it in and out listening his sobs of ecstacy. He finally gave in to me, "God Harry please I want you inside me." I chuckled at this and gently put a finger in next to my tongue. He hissed as the burn mixed with the pleasure of my tongue.

As I felt him easing and enjoying the finger I removed my tongue licking around his sweet pink whole, and added another digit. He cursed at the pain but I could tell in the same curse was enjoyment. I bent my fingers just fight and was delighted as he screamed in pure bliss as I hit the sweet spot inside of him. "Again!" I felt the need to take control back but fought it as I hit his spot once more, "Do you want my cock up your tight virgin ass?" he breathed out his words through heavy pants, "yes! Please!" o dug my nails into his hips and lined up with his entrance and with a single movement thrust into him. He screamed in pleasure. I loved seeing him surrender to me, allow me to dominate him. I stopped momentarily, "I can't hear you love, Lucius my sweet I think that we should change that. Would you like to help me?" Lucius moaned, "I would love to. Where do you want me?" I inwardly cursed myself for taking back control but I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well first we are going to tie our beautiful boy up, Severus would you do the honor of binding him?" They all seemed to get more arousal out of my order as Sev tied Voldemort's hands behind his back. I had Lucius get under His lord, and once he had I gave my next order, "now shove your cock in him for me." he did so and we all took pleasure in hearing our lover's breath leave him. I then pulled Severus to me, "I am about to allow you something not all dominates would agree to. You my sweet are going to fuck me. That is if you want to of course." I saw the fire flash through his eyes and I knew I was in for one hell of a ride letting him to top me, "yes of course I will, let me prep…" I cut him off with the shake of my head, "You don't need to prepare me, nor do you need to be gentle. Take me as hard as you can my first." He took that just as literally as I hoped he would.

I smiled and watched as Lucius slammed into My Final, as I slowly slid in next to him. Once I started thrusting I felt Severus' tip brushing against my virgin whole. He shoved his huge length into me, pounding me relentlessly. I was lost in complete heaven as I thrust into Voldemort feeling Lucius' cock moving next to mine, and as I pulled back I would be impaled onto Severus. ~ I Harry James Potter Accept As Lord Vampire, Tom Marvolvo Riddle as my Mate. I take his submission, Love and Body. It is done. ~ I bit into my newly bound mates' wrist drinking from him, as Severus emptied into me, while Lucius and into Voldemort. I drank until my sweet mate came hard all over Lucius.

We finally caught our breath but knew full well that we would need to leave our new mate and get back to the castle. We dressed and I tucked Voldemort into my chest, "I love you Voldemort but we need to get back or we will be missed. You have my word we will be back next Saturday." He gave a sad knowing look and kissed me softly, then turned and did the same to Lucius and Severus. We took the flew into our rooms and passed out waiting for the next day to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Mess to Clean up

(Kind of short)

Harry's POV

I woke up my lovers, so we could shower and get ready which we did so routinely. We all headed to the stairs leading towards the dungeon. We stopped at the top not seeing the smaller blonde watching us. "I love you both," I spoke gently, "You have a good day at work." I had my arms around my first in front of me, while my second had his arms around my waist in back of me. My first spoke with the same care in his voice that I had when I would talk to him, "Have a nice day with Hagrid. I know how much you enjoy his company. I love you too." He pecked my lips and I turned so that my mates were now changing to opposite ways of holding me. Lucius gave me a sweet kiss, "Perhaps you should explain to Hagrid about us, I am sure he will appreciate it if you tell him yourself. I love you." With that the headed to work and I headed to class.

On my way to Hagrid' hut Malfoy came over to me, "My father and Godfather? Well at least I know you've got good taste." I laughed at this and made a quick decision, "Harry Potter, "I said and held out my hand. He smirked knowingly, "Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." Both of us broke into laughter. We got to the Hagrid' and we walked up to where 'Mione and Ron was standing. They smiled while Ron rose a brow in question. "Hey guys, Draco and I are at a truce considering who my mates are." Ron was no intelligent and hadn't caught on, "That's cool, at least that's one less thing we have to worry about while we are dealing with snake face." 'Mione however was not so slow, "Mates? You found the another mate?" I blushed shyly, "uh yah all three of them actually. I can tell you what the second is but the third we will discuss in private." I got a sharp nod and gesture to continue, "The second is Lucius Malfoy."

Ron faked a cough to cover up a laugh, "Damn Snape and Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry mate." I rolled my eyes, "It's not bad at all. They are pretty amazing." He didn't look convinced, "Yah right. It's okay I won't tell them that they were the worst possible options." Hermione drew her book across his head with quick swing. This didn't calm my irritation, "Ronald have you ever seen a Vampire with his mates? We are very possessive and protective. My Severus is Sweet and kind. He has every bit of my heart. He lets me hold him at night and yet he is strong and powerful. He is braver than you will ever be. As for Lucius he has proven himself to be dedicated and passionate. He is such a beautiful man and I will never be able to be the man that he is. I will protect them with my life and I don't want to hear you say another word against them!" Ron looked as though he had just entered an entirely different universe.

I was thankful when 'Mione cut in and broke the glaring match, "It's good that you love them so much, but I am seriously wondering about your third." Hermione was always such a good friend and I was glad to know her. "I will tell you later, you can come by my quarters tonight." After that was said we focused on Hagrid' lesson. He spent 2 hours teaching us the feeding habits, living areas, and nature of the fire bird. Basically it was a phoenix the size of a hippogriff.

After the lesson I enjoyed a peaceful day in potions in which after I led 'Mione and Ron with Lucius, Severus, and I to our room. As we walked in both my mates hissed in pain. "Is it the third?" they nodded. "Tell me what it is he needs." They both left to see what our lover needed. Hermione smiled, "So who is the third?" I took a deep breath ready to explain. In my Nervousness I didn't notice the old man hiding in a corner listening. "My third mate is Voldemort." I waited for a reply and then got more anxious when none came. "Guys? Please say something." 'Mione did so, "So will you be joining him then?" I laughed, "Nope quite the opposite actually. I have a pretty good plan, but he knows we are mates and has already been bonded."

Ron spoke next surprisingly calm, "What's your ingenious plan? Whatever it is I suppose I owe you at the moment so I'm in." My plan I thought was truly ingenious, "I am going to show him everything he missed as a child, show him what love is, and get him to give up his title as the Dark Lord." I was quite amused by the skeptical look my friends were giving me. They didn't think it was going to work but in all reality my plan was already showing great promise. "He cries," I whispered sadly. They seemed interested by that simple statement but for me, all I felt was broken that my sweet love had to endure such pain that he cried at those simple words I spoke to him.

"You mean to tell me that the big bad snake face actually cried? In front of his worst enemy no less?" The questions were sarcastic and choked out with humor. This time I smacked him myself, "He cried when I told him that I loved him and would be there for him. You think it's funny that he grew up with an abusive father, dead mother, and then got shipped to an orphanage where he was beat up and mistreated because he was different. No wonder he hated muggles! Yet you continue to yet again insult another of my mates!" I finished my rant to see 'Mione sniggering. "What?" controlling her laughter she responded with humor dripping from her voice, "I was just waiting for you to hex him. Bloody hell if looks could kill." I rolled my eyes. Ron quickly apologized as he had many times already. We all laughed and they went home, none of us seeing as Dumbledick silently apparated out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Firing Back

Harry's POV

About an hour after Ron and 'Mione had left to retire to their dorms, my lovers returned from where ever they ran off to. I greeted them kindly kissing each lightly on the lips pulling them into my arms as we sat on the couch, "What did Voldemort need my loves?" Severus ran his hand through my hair, "One of his spies informed him that Dumbledore's plans for his beloved savior, are not as pure as everyone likes to think." I nodded thoughtfully, "So I suspected. Did they explain why?" My second spoke softly seeing I was mildly stressed, "he plans for Voldemort to kill you. He set everything up; the prophesy, Sirius being framed, your parents. All of it so he would be seen as the light lord and he could take over." I forced myself to calm down not wishing to scare my mates, "he has done nothing more than ensure his death. For now I need you three strong enough to defend yourselves if I am not present. I will transfer a portion of my vampire soul magic to the all of you. Which means our lover will enjoy our company sooner than we promised."

My mates eyes widened but it was my first whom voiced his surprise, "Are you sure my dominant? It's rare for vampires to share that with even their mates." I laughed, "I would give you anything if you merely asked it of me. Binding your souls to mine to protect you is of little concern to me. Now I believe we need to go inform my third of what shall occur, if I have it my way, tonight." Walking over to the fireplace one after another we flooed to see my beautiful final. Stepping out my mates quickly fell into step with me as I walked over to the dark lord, "Hello my love." He smiled, "Harry, Sev, Luc. I wasn't expecting you." I took my finals hand gently, "You should have known Severus and Lucius would inform me of a certain old bastard. I'm afraid I can't take any chances of you three getting hurt. The only way to be certain you can protect yourselves without me is by the soul transfer ceremony." My lover looked surprised, "Are you sure this is what you want?" I nodded without hesitation, "Yes now we need a soul blade. Lucius can I assume you have one?"

Lucius called out, "Tipsy!" A tiny house elf showed up and seemed surprised by the light smile I gave her, "Hello Tipsy. I'm Harry. Could you please bring me and Lucius the soul blade?" The elf's eyes watered, "Yes Sir! Right away master Harry! Master Lucius! You be so kind." I chuckled, you'd think Dobby would spread the word to stop all the commotion when I say please. A second later Tipsy returned handing me the blade. I summoned a goblet. Without a word or wince of pain I drug the blade across my wrist dripping as much blood as I could into the container. When I was done and it had healed I took Severus's hand and carefully pulled it over his hand allowing three drops to go into the goblet with mine, then repeated the step with Lucius then Voldemort. I nodded, "Severus I will start the spell. Drink until I stop then pass the goblet to Lucius then our final so we can finish binding us. I will finish drinking what's left in the goblet, while you say 'we accept' In Latin. Ready?" The nodded in the positive. Severus put the Goblet to his lips and I spoke, "**Severus lamia magicae anima do tibi. Lorem ipsum mea prudenter alterum". **He passed the Goblet. "**Lucius lamia magicae anima do tibi. Lorem ipsum mea prudenter alterum." **The Goblet was finally passed to Voldemort. "**Voldemort lamia magicae anima do tibi. Lorem ipsum mea prudenter alterum." **I took the goblet drinking what was left as they spoke in unison, "**Et accipias dominans." **With that a light of Blue, Silver, Red, and Green surrounded the four of us bonding our souls completely in every way. We embraced in celebration of our union closer and more personal than even marriage.

I sighed, "I have to bear children but I can't bare in a world I deem unsafe. What are we to do about Dumbledore?" The dark lord gave a look of understanding, "We don't know exactly what's being planned or what all the old coot knows. Until then we have nothing." An idea clicked, "What if we had a spy? Someone pretending to want me and you dead just as much as he did? It couldn't be Sev or Luc. He has seen us together. But maybe Ron. He's always been jealous of me so it would make sense." They all agreed, "Now we just have to get him to agree." I laughed, "Just leave that to me but for now we need to get back to the castle." We all took turns kissing Voldemort enjoying his flavor as long as we could knowing we would not be intimate again until the weekend. With that we departed back to our quarters.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 'Voldemort's Army"

Harry's POV

Waking groggily I turned to Severus and chuckled. He made an adorable sight with his mouth hung open as he snored heavily. Regretfully I gently shook his shoulder, "Sev, you have classes to teach do you not?" He sat up a tiny bit, "Yah, where is Luc?" I smiled sadly, "He had to return to his manor for the day. He will be back tonight when we talk to Ron and 'Mione though." He nodded, "Strange I never missed him like this before." We climbed out of bed dressing for our day. As we got to breakfast I noticed the Headmaster glaring angrily in my direction. It took all I had to suppress the rolling of my eyes. Sev kissed me tenderly holding my tight as we reached my table, burying his head in my neck. I gently stroked his hair, "He will be home later my first. The day will be over before you know it." He nodded but I could see he didn't believe it, "I love you." It still brings me butterflies to hear him say it, "I love you too beautiful. Go eat. You need energy for the day we have ahead." I sat down and he sadly went to his seat.

'Mione smiled, "You guys seem pretty close. I've never seen Professor Snape so emotional. Is he okay?" I appreciated her worry for my lover, "He will be okay. He's upset Luc had to leave before he woke this morning. Actually I was hoping you and Ron would visit us tonight. I have something's we need to talk about." Ron nodded, "You seem different, almost brighter." It surprised me greatly he was the one to notice, "That we will discuss as well but not here." They sighed knowing they would get no information from me until later, "So we have Transfiguration, Charms and then a free period until we can go to your quarters." I glanced at my watch, "Speaking of Transfiguration starts in like three minutes." Standing we rushed to make it just as class was going to start. McGonagall shook her head in resignation and began the lesson.

"Today we will be transfiguring a bowl into a pensive. Can anyone tell me what a pensive is?" the elderly woman asked brightly. To everyone's shock I rose my hand, "A pensive is a dish that allows the user to visit old memories." She nodded, "Well done Harry ten points to Gryffindor." She went on to give us the incantation and set off to trying on our own. It was ridiculously simple as I drew my wand in a circle, brought it up, and then flicked it back down, "**Ut lampas memort**." The bowl went without a fuss into a brightly filled dish. I smiled proudly. McGonagall patted my shoulder, "Well done again. Ten more points to Gryffindor for being the first to get it right." Class went by quickly but my professor stopped me before I could reach the door, "Mr. Potter a quick word please?" I agreed, "Of course professor." She looked at me with a motherly expression, "I hope you know I support you in any decision. I just want to be sure. Do they make you happy?" I hugged her, "I hope you will continue that support. And yes they do very much. In fact professor will you join us, Ron and 'Mione for tea this evening?" She contemplated then agreed, "I suppose. I'm assuming this is more than a social call?" I smirked, "You'd be right. Let's make it a party shall we?" She laughed then sent me on my way.

Right after charms I told Ron to find Luna, Neville, Fred, George and Collin Creevy and invite them to '_tea.' _While they did that I did the same with Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hagrid, and Pansy. I got to my door around 7 in the evening to see Severus and Lucius staring in confusion at the group of twelve. Walking up I laughed, "Its okay I'll explain. "Everyone in," I ordered as I gave the password to Salazar. Once they were all in I looked to the founder, "Go to a portrait inside. You'll want to hear this and I may need your help." He did as I asked as I went inside and settled everyone down with tea and biscuits, casting a protection and silencing ward over the room.

I nodded approvingly, "Good everyone is here. Before I tell you why I need you to see something. I pulled out my personal pensive, "This is not information I would give lightly. I know you are all friends to me but I need you to swear that anything said here does not go anywhere but between us." They all willingly made the vow. I was pleased, "Thank you now please enter this and see why I am about to say what I will. Severus, this is the rest of the answer to your questions of my family." They did and were pulled into the first memory –

_*I was four, Petunia demanding I cook breakfast. I burned the bacon and got my hand shoved in the oil._

_*I was seven, Vernon teaching me what happens when one decides to dream of magic_

_*I was eleven letting a snake out and being beaten then starved for a month_

_*I was in Dumbledore's telling him of what happened, being told I was exaggerating _

_*Asking to stay at Hogwarts and being told it was too dangerous_

_*Back at the Dursley's being abused in more than just the beatings and verbal abuse_

_*Voldemort crying_

_*Severus and Lucius explaining what Voldemort's spy had said about the Horcrux and Dumbledore sacrificing me. _

At once we were all thrown out of the memory keeper. Some were shaking, some angry, and others crying. Severus and Lucius were Livid as they embraced me swearing no mercy on my relatives. I hushed them then turned to my group, "Now that you have seen the explanation to why you are here I will give you the reasons. I need your help. You all know of my inheritance by now. Now is time for you to know that my third and last mate is Lord Voldemort." The muttered but it was Professor McGonagall who responded, "I stand by what I said. I will not follow our headmaster any longer and if you believe that the dark lord is a worthy leader, then I do as well. I looked around the room to see nods of consent to my choice. Weight immediately fell from my shoulders, "Thank you all now as I said, I need your help. Ron I hate to ask this of you but I need someone to get information from the bastard. You always were jealous of me and would be able to convince him you hate me and get information. Please?" He looked reluctant, "I don't like it but I will do it. What am I looking for as far as information goes?" I gave him a general idea, "Things like if he plans an attack, information he has, stuff like that." He nodded. I moved to Blaise, "Your mom has connections with a certain meddling journalist. Can you work with her, get subtle but not too subtle hints thrown around about Dumbledore's abuse to me, and his scheming?" He smiled, "I'm in. That won't be any trouble." I turned to Luna, "Can you get your father to write about this in the quibbler?" She giggle, "Of course harry. The whiperdoddles are always good at revealing evil selves." I shook my head in amusement, "Everyone else just keep your eyes peeled. Dumbledore won't know what hit him. Break down his status and put Voldemort's into a grey light. It will ruin him. Saturday around this time, meet me in the girl lavatory, Ron, 'Mione, you know which one. Enjoy your evening."

Everyone left excitedly, telling me they would stick by me as they left. I turned to Salazar's portrait, "Do you know any portraits not in Dumbledick's favor?" He laughed. And laughed, "NONE of the portraits are in his favor. We have seen the things he does. We will keep an eye out. Oh and I know where you are meeting tomorrow. That's fine but no one but you, Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort are to enter the library of my chambers. Everywhere else is fine." I bowed respectfully, "Thank you Lord Salazar." Silence overwhelmed me as he went back out to guard the door.

I pushed Lucius into Sevs lap allowing them the contact my first had been yearning for, "Lucius my love could you work inside the ministry? I will talk to Voldemort to get more reasonable goals. Can you get them appealed?" His chin rose smugly, "I'm held in highest at the ministry. Of course I can." I climbed on the couch, "Well then I should give you your reward early."

**Next Chapter shall be all smut**

**Love you all please R&R**

**Any suggestions are welcome but not guaranteed to be used **

**Thanks for the support everyone J**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Early Rewards

**So this is all smut like I promised but surprise! Ron and Hermione are going to enjoy the show. It will Be Harry's POV but anything in (bold) is Ron and anything in (**_italics_**) is Hermione's. **

**Hermione's POV**

I growled quietly, "Ron, we shouldn't be doing this." Ronald simply rolled his eyes, "'Mione! Come on. I want to see what has him so protective of these guys. Please! We have a notice me not and a silencing spell up. See they don't even notice we're here." I knew this was a losing battle, "Fine."

**Harry's POV**

I smiled, "What do you think Sev. Would you like to help me give Lucius a nice present for helping us like this?" My first smiled back, "That sounds lovely my dominant. What did you have in mind?" I thought about it then revealed my idea, "Well seeing as you missed him so much my pet perhaps he should have you tonight. Is that acceptable?" The man was immediately excited, "Of course. Where do you want me?" I shrugged, "Lucius love do what you want with him. You can involve me or not but once I'm involved I am in charge. For now though. I'm going to enjoy the show."

Lucius wasted no time in grabbing Severus and shoving him onto the floor so I could see well. My second quickly pinned Sev's arms above his head, "Keep them there." His hands swiftly removed Severus of all his clothes. ("_Wow, he is beautiful. No wonders Harry can't keep his eyes off of him," Hermione whispered. __**Ron nodded in agreement, "Yah, he's okay."**__) _Lucius stopped for a second, "Call me master." Sev smirked, "Master." My second moaned quietly, "Harry is there any way Voldemort could be here?" I smiled, "Not completely but, **Qui videt me, videt eum.**" A screen appeared on the wall revealing Voldemort in his study, "Hello my final." The man chuckled then stopped when he saw Luc and Sev, "mm having fun are we?" Lucius smiled, "Mi'lord. I wanted you involved somehow even if I can't feel you until Saturday. I want to see you touch yourself. Tell us what you want to see us doing." I should have expected him to want this and grinned as my show got immensely better, being able to see my final mate. (**_"Didn't see that coming," Ron gasped with wide eyes. _**_Hermione hummed, "nope but this is pretty hot." __**Ron glanced at the girl fidgeting in arousal, "Come here." He pulled 'Mione to him running his finger up her leg, "Keep watching."**_)

Voldemort growled in lust, "I am agreeable to that. Lucius get to the side of him I want to see you both. Spread his legs I want to see him." Lucius did as he was told leaving Sev spread and exposed. Voldemort moaned pulled his cock from its prison, "Straddle his lips. I want to watch him taste you." The blond whimpered in excitement, "Yes mi'lord." Placing one knee on either side of my firsts face, Sev grabbed his hips pushing his tongue into the pale tight ass. Luc rode the tongue happily crying, "Mmmm fuck Sev! Mi'lord." Voldemort looked to see I was copying his actions, stroking myself patiently as I watched the beautiful sight in front of me, "Please Harry. Join them?" I smiled widely, "You can help me reward our lovely second." I walked over and stopped Luc's movements, "Lean against me. Sev straddle his lap. Voldemort, my sweet, sit on your desk for me. I want to watch you finger yourself while you stroke that beautiful cock." (_"God Ron I need more. He really does look nice, he's so big," the girl was now soaked with arousal. __**"That's it beautiful. Let go for me," Ron moved his finger between the folds of her pussy, slipping it into her, "Watch Snape ride him."**_)

Lucius' warm body used mine for support as Sev slowly sunk down on his prick. They were both moaning and whimpering once my first was fully seated. I nipped at Luc's neck, "This is your reward. Would you like to taste me my lovely?" He nodded, too far gone to speak. Biting my wrist I put it to his lips, "Drink Lucius. But keep your eyes open. Watch your lord while Severus fucks you." Severus had turned so he too could see his master. Voldemort waved his clothes gone as he watched intently to the scene before him. Laying on his desk he licked his fingers before shoving them to into his whole, gasping as he penetrated himself. His hand never stopped its motion, as he pushed back onto his fingers over and over again. Severus continued bouncing in Luc's lap while our second continued drinking from me. I smirked, "something bigger now my final." He gasped conjuring a vibrator, placing it at his entrance slowly slipping it in. Severus moan, "Fuck mi'lord! So hot!" The dark lord screamed as he struck his prostate with the vibrating toy, "Severus, share Harry's wrist!" Sev turned enough that he was sharing my blood tasting it from my flesh, both sharing it between their own tongues. _(__**"I can tell you close love. They're going to come love. Come with them for me," Ron spoke as he kissed Hermione's neck.**__"Not yet Ron. Inside, want you inside me!"_ _the girl whimpered. __**Ron moaned as he slid his cock into her, "mmm you feel so good," he said before losing himself in the pleasure.**_)

Finally I pulled my wrist away, "I want to feed Lucius. May I?" He was a panting mess with his reply, "Ye…yes…Mmmm fuck yes my dominant! Mi'lord, so beautiful." Enjoying his inability to form a full sentence I bit into his shoulder happily. He screamed loudly, "Shit! So Close! Touch yourself Severus." I growled into his shoulder as I heard them all reaching their peak. Voldemort cried, "Yes! Cum! Cum with my Lucius! Severus! My Dominant wish you could feed from me." I stopped drinking as I watched them all finally reach their end releasing simultaneously, silently enjoying my own orgasm. They were panting and writhing as they calmed down from their little high. Lucius looked to me concerned, "Let me finish you my dominant." I chuckled, "I did finish. Watching you three is more than I'll ever actually need to reach my peak my sweet. You are all so beautiful." They smiled at each other seemingly pleased by this. I turned to my final, "I miss you. I can't wait to actually have you on Saturday." He nodded, "I miss you too Harry. All of you. I have work I need to finish and I'm sure you three are now pretty tire." We all giggle, "Yah. I will see you in a couple days' time. Good night my love." I cancelled the spell and chuckled, picking Sev up like a bride, and carrying Luc on my back to bed. As we plopped down in the many pillows I clung tight to both of them, "Sleep my lovelies. I love you night." They returned the sentiment before falling asleep heavily. (_Hermione finally came down from her orgasm, "They do love each other. And Voldemort seems a lot saner then the last time we saw him." __**Ron nodded, "I was wrong to judge them. They all care for each other. I need some rest to though if I am to start spying on Dumbles tomorrow." **_With that they both headed back to their own dorms awaiting the next day to come.)


End file.
